Just Hold My Hand
by 2-BeautifulGoodbye-2
Summary: Serene a vampire, who is falling off the deep end. She is becoming blood crazed. So her father sends her to a group for blood crazed teen vampires. Think of it as a vampires AA. There she meets Aden, a vampire, who like her has a blood problem. When they get locked in a vampire proof home, as a treatment. How will things turn out? Full summery inside.
1. Just Hold My Hand: One

_So I decided to do a Night world OC story. Tell me what you think. Thank you all of my fans and readers, I can't express how good you make me feel. Did that sound creepy? It did, didn't it. Anyway, thanks for your support, the next one-shot from the poll will be done soon. Thanks. On with it then. EDIT: 6-18-13 THIS HAS BEEN REVISED._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Night World. I do own my characters, and most aspects of the plot._

**Summery:** Serene a vampire, who is falling off the deep end. She is becoming blood crazed. So her father sends her to a group for blood crazed teen vampires. Think of it as a vampires AA. There she meets Aden, a vampire, who like her has a blood problem. When they get locked in a vampire proof home, as a treatment. How will things turn out. Will they rip each other apart, or help each other into recovery?

* * *

**Just Hold My Hand** _(This will most likely be changed, if you have any idea's, tell me and I'll credit you)._

* * *

**One**

* * *

The air was crisp and cool. The streets were full of life, as people were finishing last-minute shopping. A boy, about seventeen years old, turned into an ally. A curious woman, who noticed the boy, followed. This was the boy's plan. She seemed like a curious type, looking at everything around her with wonder. He easily slipped into the shadows and waited for her to pass by him. The woman took a few more steps before coming to an abrupt halt. She was standing face to face with a stone wall. It was a dead-end. The curious woman was scared, something did not feel right.

The boy stepped out from the shadows, and smiled.

"Are you lost?"

His deep voice cut through the woman's terrified haze. She turned around quickly. She smiled, hoping the boy she followed into the ally would help her. She was late getting home, and was excited to see her family, as it was Christmas eve. She nodded, but stopped thinking he could not see her.

"Yes, I just..." She spoke in a soft voice. "Can you help me?"

The boy smiled stepping into a ray of light from the street, his eyes turning silver. The woman froze from fear once again unable to move when the boy grabbed her arm. He pushed her against the wall, opening his mouth revealing his long canine's. This boy, was a vampire. The woman struggled as he lowered his head to her neck while roughly moving her head to the side. He bit, his teeth tarnishing the woman's flawless skin. The boy smiled, relishing in the taste of her warm blood.

The boy released her, leaving enough blood, so she would stay he made sure she wouldn't remember anything, he started for the street.

"Aden, how many was that?"

The boy, Aden, looked up at the sound of the voice. On the stone wall, was a girl his age. She was perched on top, like a cat. She had blond-ish brown hair, which was so long it touched the wall she was perched on. The girl didn't seem to notice, her Jade eyes were locked on the boy.

"Eight." The boy admitted.

The girl jumped down, and pushed the boy against the wall. The boy struggled, but he was no match for the older vampire. The girl but down on her lip showing one her fangs. She looked at the boy with cold eyes.

"Aden you need help."

The boy stopped struggling and looked up at her and laughed.

"You mean your going to send me to a Night World version of AA." He asked amusement clear in his voice.

"Yes..."

"Kendra, even if there was such a thing, you can't make me go."

"Are you sure about that?" Kendra asked before knocking the boy unconscious.

* * *

The mall was crowded with last minute shoppers. A girl stood away from the rush of people, studding each one as they passed her by. Her eyes locked on someone, and she smiled. She walked even farther away from the bustle of people. A boy a little older than her followed, hoping he could get her number. The girl was beautiful, with short red hair. and brown eyes. The girl turned a corner into a deserted part of the mall, it was under construction so no one came this way. The girl leaned against the wall, waiting.

She was impatient and hungry, never a good mix. Plus her meal was taking too long to reach her. Just thinking about the blood that filled the boy's veins, made her mouth water, and her canines elongate. At sixteen she was quite a good hunter, one of the best. The boy turned the corner, and smirked when he saw her.

"Hey."

The girl turned to him, pushing his back against the wall. She trailed kisses down his neck, after roughly moving he head so it was at the right angle. When she reached his jugular, she bit down, with her elongated canines.

She seamed to breath in his blood. She let out a moan, enjoying the taste of warm blood. She was careful to leave enough blood to keep him alive. Then she wiped his memory. The girl hoped it worked right, as she walked away. She wasn't a very good telepath, and her father often had to fix her mistakes. She turned the corner and blended into the crowd, and walked to the parking lot behind a family. She walked to her car, where a few shopping bags littered the backseat and hoped in and drove home.

She walked in the door, and up the stairs to her room. She had just set the bags down on her bed when her dad walked into the room.

"How many?" He asked, staring at his daughter with dark blue eyes.

The girl sat on her bed and pretended to think, a smile on her face.

"Serene, I'm not kidding, how many."

His voice had a sharp edge to it, but the girl, Serene ignored him. She stood up and busied herself with her shopping bags, somewhat ashamed of the answer.

"About ten." She answered truthfully after a few minutes of tension filled silence.

Serene's dad cleared his throat to gain her attention. Serene turned to face him, he was sitting on her bed frowning.

"You need help. I'm sending you to this group I found..."

"I am not going to a vampire AA group!"

Her dad stood and walked to the door before leaving he turned and faced her. He was scowling, which made him appear almost frightening.

"Yes you are." He said his eyes flashing silver.

* * *

_So what do you think? Review and tell me what you think, please. I don't know if I should continue without your opinions. Thanks. _

**EDIT: 6-18-13 - BeautifulGoodbye ^-^**


	2. Just Hold My Hand: Two

_Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Night World. I do own my characters, and most aspects of the plot._

* * *

**Summery:** Serene a vampire, who is falling off the deep end. She is becoming blood crazed. So her father sends her to a group for blood crazed teen vampires. Think of it as a vampires AA. There she meets Aden, a vampire, who like her has a blood problem. When they get locked in a vampire proof home, as a treatment. How will things turn out. Will they rip each other apart, or help each other into recovery?

* * *

**Just Hold My Hand** _(This will most likely be changed, if you have any idea's, tell me and I'll credit you)._

* * *

**Two**

* * *

Aden sat at his kitchen table the next morning, picking at the pancakes in front of him. The rest of the members of the house were cheerily eating theirs with a side of blood. He eyed their cups in hunger. Damn woman, making him stick to one bite a day. What a bitch, plus she was sending him to a AA group, for vampires.

He decided to throw away his food and walk to school. It was better than being in a car with Kendra for twenty minutes. He was walking down the stairs, teeth brushes with a clean outfit on. Aden could smell the blood in the house, which made his mouth water, and his canines elongate. He rushed towards the door, hoping to get out of this house.

"Where do you think your going?"

The sharp sound of his mothers voice stops Aden from continuing to the door. He turned around, and looked up at the woman before him. She looked nothing like him, neither did his father. Both of them had a tan complexion and light colored hair. He was the opposite, with paler skin and dark colored hair.

"School, where else would I go?"

His mother shook her head, and looked at him. "Aden, Kendra is just looking out for you. We all drink blood here, but what you are doing is putting us in danger. If you slip up once, hunters could find us. Or the humans could find out about our existence."

"Whatever." Aden replied opening the door.

"And if this about Gina finding..."

'No." He said cutting her off.

He waved behind him and shut the door, and started towards school.

* * *

Serene was sitting on the kitchen counter, with a cup of coffee in her hand. She wished that it was something else, but her father is making sure she only hunts once a day. And she knew he would find out if she drank more than once. It was still dark outside, but in a few minutes color would lighten the sky. Serene sighed, she was a early rise, like her mother.

"You're awake, good."

Serene doesn't acknowledge her mom, but she does listen to what she has to say. It's been like this for a while. Her mother blames it on the death of her sister. That when the drinking got out of hand..

"I know that it's been, difficult since Angeline..."

The sound of glass breaking put the room in silence. While picking the glass out of her hand, Serene glared at her mother.

"But, we are worried about you, and your drinking.."

Serene carefully cleans up the broken glass, washing her hands afterwards. She left the split coffee on the floor, they had house keepers to clean that up.

"I am not an addict mom. And this isn't alcohol. It's food. It keeps me alive, and you too." Serene said and picked at her now dirty clothes.

Her mom looked at her, a frown on her face. She didn't push the subject any more. She grabbed a cup of coffee and left. Serene walked up to her room, and changed clothes. Then left the house silently, and started the long walk to school. She didn't mind, it was a nice way to clear her head. Of memories and thoughts alike.

* * *

The school had just opened it's doors, so Aden knew he left too early. But he could care less. Kendra would still be at the house, and he could find a snack while was here. He was eyeing a girl who was leaning against a wall, and angry expression on her face. She was eyeing a boy who was obviously new. He was about to approach her when the boy walked away into a back hallway. She followed, her footsteps light, too light for a human. As she turned down the hallway he noticed the earrings. Black roses, she was a vampire.

The doors opened and a small girl, walked in alone. She was humming a song, and wasn't paying much attention as she started for the staircase at the ed of the hallway. He followed, she would make a good snack. He waiting until the hallway turned, before closing her in, against the wall.

"Uh.." She squealed.

He smiled at her, she was one of the girl s that hung around his group in hopes of being noticed. It was sad, but humans liked to hang around them to seem cooler. Even if Evan and Kendra didn't speak to humans that much. And he didn't at all, they still thought that they were cool. Humans are weird, he thought, but so are Night Worlders. So he can't say much there.

"Stay still, do not make a sound." He said in her mind, the mind control taking affect right away.

He tilted her head back, and bit right where her neck met her shoulder. He smiled against her skin. Blood, fresh blood. After a few swallows, he released her. Aden used his mind control once again to make her forget, and left her standing there. Wondering why she was leaning against the wall.

* * *

Serene had gotten to the school before it even opened. She had to wait for five minutes before a teacher unlocked it from the inside. When it did open, she went to her locker and pulled out a book. She read for about thirty minutes. By then a couple of other students had arrived. After returning her book to her locker, she found a spot to look for a good snack. She was still angry about her mother blaming her actions on her sisters death.

As she was standing there, a boy, who looked new, had stopped a a locker in front of her. He was alone, and she was betting she could get him to a secluded part of the school. She was studding him when she felt another pair of eyes on her. A boy her age was watching her. She would have used hm, but then she noticed his ring. He was a vampire, like her.

"Hmm." She hummed, watching the new boy again. Ignoring the vampire that was watching her.

The new boy turned down a back hallway. She followed him, making sure her footsteps would not make a sound. When they were far enough away from the main hallway, she rushed forward and pushed him against the wall. He grunted when his back met he wall. It was then she noticed the symbol on his dog tag. He was a damn witch. She let him go, growling. He let out a laugh.

"You knew I was there." She said, meeting eyes with him.

He nodded, and tilted his head.

"Are you going to drink?"

She answered, "Why, wont you stop me?"

He laughed, and shoo his head no.

"Why not?" She asked skeptical.

"Because, I like the feeling." He said sarcastically. "Because, I wan't some of your blood in return."

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed. Tat was an odd request.

"Why, do you need my blood?"

"For a spell. I need to locate another vampire, but I need vampire blood to do so. So in return, I'll let you feed from me every two days."

She thought about it. It was a good deal, and that would mean more blood then her parents would allow her to have.

"Deal."

* * *

_Well there is the end of the chapter. It's still working it;s way there. I hope you like. If you were waiting for this update for awhile, then reread the first chapter, it's been revised. If you just started reading this you don't need to. Either way thanks for reading. Next chapter will be posted in the next three days. -Haley. _


	3. Just Hold My Hand: Three

_Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Night World. I do own my characters, and most aspects of the plot._

* * *

**Summery:** Serene a vampire, who is falling off the deep end. She is becoming blood crazed. So her father sends her to a group for blood crazed teen vampires. Think of it as a vampires AA. There she meets Aden, a vampire, who like her has a blood problem. When they get locked in a vampire proof home, as a treatment. How will things turn out. Will they rip each other apart, or help each other into recovery?

* * *

**Just Hold My Hand** _(This will most likely be changed, if you have any idea's, tell me and I'll credit you)._

* * *

**Three**

* * *

Aden sits in class, he is staring at the board, but he isn't really seeing whats on it. His mind is on other things. Like the BA or Blood Anonymous meeting he has to attend after school. It angers him that Kendra convinced his parents to send him there. He licked his lips, and copied down the problem that was on the board. His eyes flickered to Kendra who was seated a few seats away, her eyes on her own notebook. He scribbled the answer to the problem, and copied down the next one. His eyes flickered over to the desk next to his. The girl had all five questions done. And was doodling on the side of her page.

Aden quickly answered the problem, and copied down the rest. And after a few minutes answered them too. His eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. It was almost time for lunch. He was hungry, but not for blood. The thought of getting out o the school and eating a burger from In and Out burger, made his stomach rumble. He blushed slightly as the girl next to him looked over at the sound.

He looked at her closely, she was the girl he fed on earlier. Aden, looked at her neck were he had bitten her, making sure it had healed. He let out a breath, it did. That means she wouldn't find out.

_"Don't you even try."_ Kendra's voice filled his head.

He scowled, and glared at her.

_"I wasn't." _

She shook her head, like she didn't believe him. This angered him, but he didn't act or show it. That would just make Kendra happy. She was a made vampire, and had been seventeen for fifty-eight years. She didn't act like it around humans, but many looks to her for advise. Aden always thought it was because she gave off vibes that made her seem older. But he didn't really care.

_"We will feed before your meeting. And it won't be on a human."_ She reminded hi,, for the hundredth time that day.

He didn't bother replying, as the teacher asked for everyone to pass up there papers. Aden ripped his paper from his notebook, rather loudly. Mrs, Suthers glared at him, and took the paper from his hand. She didn't say anything, and when the bell rang moments afterwards he left the classroom in a hurry.

"Where you going?" Kendra asked catching up to him.

"In and Out."

"I'll go with."

He sighed, but didn't say anything, he knew there was no use. She would go with or without his permission.

* * *

Serene sat in Mrs, Suthers class, bored out of her mind. She had done the problems on the bored in a few minutes. They were reviewing what they had learned the past couple of units. And they weren't that hard of questions anyway. She felt alive, the blood of the witch running through her veins. It always felt different drinking from them. And she could last longer on their blood. She thought it was from their magic, but she wasn't sure.

When the teacher asked the students to hand her their papers, she did so. She leaned back in her seat, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Serene, you going to go out and eat with us?" Ally, her best friend asked, from her seat.

Ally was seated two seats away from her. So Serene had to lean sideways to look at her as she answered.

"Depends on where you guys go."

Ally smiled, and typed out a text on her phone. She held up a slender finger, to say hold up. Serene nodded to let Ally know she would. Before speaking Ally flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"We're all going to go to the In and Out. So I said you'd come, because I kno how much you love their fries." Ally said with a smile.

Serene smiled, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, I'm in." She said even though she really didn't have a choice.

The bell rang, and she looped arms with the human girl. Together they made their way towards the front doors.

* * *

The In and Out was crowded. And Aden hated it. It would mean that his favorite booth would be taken. He stood in line, Kendra beside him. He was tapping his foot impatiently. Why did half the school have to come her on the day he decided to. Kendra was staring off into space. They moved forward a little but they still had a few groups of people ahead of them.

The door opened and another group of kids from his school walked in.

Serene and her friends walked into the already packed fast food restaurant. She smiled at Ally, as they found a vancant table they could all sit at. Dean and Aubrey were off into relationship land. And Ally, her and Cameron were discussing the up coming play they would be preforming in.

"Guys, I'll be back, and we can get in line afterwards." She said standing up.

"Where you going?" Aubrey asked.

"Bathroom." She replied.

She moved quickly, trying not to run into a woman who was walking out of the In and Out. But she ended up bumping into someone else.

Aden sighed, as they stepped forward in line again. This was taking forever. He was about to say something to Kendra, when someone bumped into her. Kendra fell backwards into him, caught off guard. He steadied her. The girl stepped back, blushing.

"Sorry, I was trying to ovoid doing that. And it happened anyway." She apologized.

Aden looked at her again. She looked familiar. Wait she was the girl with the black rose earrings, the one he thought was a vampire. She looked at Kendra's necklace which was of a black iris, and smiled. It was then he noticed her dog tag. It too had a black iris on it.

"It's okay. Hey, are you Blake Quincy's daughter?" She asked, studying the girl.

She ran a hand through her short red hair, which reminded him of Hunter Redfern. She nodded.

"Tell your dad, Kendra says hi."

"Okay, well I got to go to.. Yeah, sorry again." She turned and rushed to the bathroom.

Kendra watched her go with narrowed eyes. She sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"Quincy, that name sounds familiar." I said.

Kendra nodded.

_"Her uncle is second in command on the council." _

_"Oh." _

Kendra smiled, and pulled out her phone. She read something and scowled. She looked at me, and grabbed my arm. She pulled me towards the door.

"Well your not going to be happy, but the meeting starts earlier than we thought."

Serene was walking out of the bathroom, when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket, and answered the call.

"I'm outside, the meeting started earlier than I thought." Her dad said, without saying hello.

"How..."

"Just get outside and I'll explain."

"Okay, be out in a second." She replied and hung up.

She walked over to her friends and grabbed her bag. She pointed outside at her dad's car. They nodded, and she left. Great, she thought sarcastically, just what I wanted to be doing right now, going to a stupid Blood Anonymous meeting.

* * *

_Well there is the next chapter. It's late I know. I'm going to be busy, so I'm not sure when I will update again. But it will happen. And the next one will be the actual meeting. And when things start to actually happen. Well, thanks for reading! -Haley_


End file.
